Jacob's Daughter Bella
by 90s bby
Summary: Bella is Jacob's and Nessie's daughter. Jacob is a werewolf while Nessie's family comes from a long line of witches. So what happens when one day Bella meets Vampire Edward and falls totally in love with him? Will Jacob and Nessie disown their only daughter? Or will Bella leave with Edward and get changed into a vampire? Or will Jacob do the unthinkable to save his daughter?
1. My Story

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything in this chapter or future ones and anything mentioned._

**Summary:** Bella is Jacob's and Nessie's daughter. Jacob is a werewolf while Nessie's family comes from a long line of witches. So what happens when one day Bella meets Vampire Edward and falls totally in love with him? Will Jacob and Nessie disown there only daughter? Or will Bella leave with Edward and get changed into a vampire? Or will Jacob do the unthinkable to save his daughter?

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Why can't I go again?" I semi-yelled at my mom, I wanted to go shopping with Leah for her date tonight with Embry; but I couldn't go, because, "there is a vampire on the loose killing people and I don't want my daughter to die" my mother Nessie, had worry on her face.

"Mother please" I begged but I knew I've lost the battle before it even begun.

I sighed and plopped down on my bed hiding on my pillow; she came over to me and crazed my hair.

"Why don't you go to port angels instead" she compromised. I thought about it, "I'll call Leah about it" I told her. She smiled at me but I could see in her eyes that she was still worried.

Mothers

I got ready and had called Leah to see what she thought he mother freaked out as well and had agreed on Port Angeles.

* * *

"What about this one?" I said holding up a pink dress with straps and low cut around the chest. She sighed, "maybe…if I had boobs" she said we both ended up laughing.

She ended up buying a strapless violet dress that showed off the little curves that she had.

I did her makeup and hair at her house, and went home once her date came

* * *

"Where have you been?" a voice startled me as I jumped back and hit my back against the door. I put my hand over my heart and felt my heart beat. I looked up and meet the angry eyes of my father.

I smiled "hi daddy" I said sweetly…saw right through it.

"Don't daddy me, missy, where have you been?" he asked in a mean tone.

"I went shopping with Leah in Port Angeles to help her find a dress for her date tonight with Embry" I said really fast.

"Isabella, there is a vampire out there and you go shopping" he was angry.

"mom let me go,' I defended myself…but not mom.

"Jacob" my mother said in a warned tone. I knew that tone it meant that he was getting angry and could probably change at any minute if he didn't watch his temper.

My mother stood protective of me and pushed me behind her, I peeked form under her arm and saw dad had turned around and I could hear his deep breath trying to calm himself down.

That lasted for about 10 minutes before mom told me to go to my room and get ready for bed.

I did what I was told and practically ran to my room.

I didn't fall asleep quickly that night, I heard my parents arguing trying to be silent but I could still hear.

"Jacob she had good intentions and Leah is very shy and sue has told me that Bella is her only friend" my mother defended not only me but Leah.

Dad knew about Leah how she's different from all the other people Leah is showing that she could probably turn into a shape shifter like him and the rest of the males.

I heard him sigh loudly, 'you're right it's just…what if Leah hurt her like I did" he said sadly. I had tears in my eyes but I didn't let them drop as I touched my scars.

I had scars going from my right eye across my face towards my left part of the lip. No guy has asked me out and im afraid I'll die a virgin.

But it wasn't his fault, it was mine, if I only listened to them and believed that dad wasn't cheating on mom and believed the legends around here than yeah.

I'll explain, I was 13 and mom was telling me about he changes that have occurred in my body, over the summer I grew from no boobs to DD cups. After that dad told me practically every trick in the book a guy would say to get me into his bed. He even made me memorize them.

But after a few days I learned that dad wasn't here at night some times and was coming home late, he owned the only diner here at La Push along with mom.

The my friend Jessica said that when her dad did that as well and later on got a divorce, and her parents live separate. I didn't want that so one night I saw dad leave and I followed him into the woods; he was too fast because he was jogging but I had somewhat of a six sense and found him. He was taking off his clothes when he grew tense and I hid but I felt something different in the atmosphere.

I jumped out wanting to run home but got paired with a man with blood red eyes, I screamed which caused dad to run and saw me, I saw him change into…into a wolf, a very big wolf. I tried to get out of the way, but the blood red eyes had me like hypnotize and next thing I knew I was being pushed behind me and a sharp scrape went across my face and I screamed out in pain before it all went black.

I woke up on a hospital bed with my face covered in bandages and my mother crying and holding my hand.

I stayed in the hospital for about a week before said the scars will go away but not for a long time. I accepted it, one home I demanded to know what was going on, what I saw. They played it off, saying, that I got attacked by a bear and it was a bear that gave me the scars and that dad had seen me go off and followed me.

I didn't believe them, two reasons, I know what I saw

And over the year grandma Renee came by and told me our history from mom side of the family…"were witches" she told me. She gave me a really old book which contained as she put it, "it's our family grimoire, there are more of them through the world with witches and warlocks like us, so keep it safe and don't let anyone see it, it contains our spells" she said, I nodded, Dad had told me that she'd was off her rocker but…that night after talking to me she went to bed and…never woke up.

And true to my word I never let anyone see it, that and because everyone thought I was creepy because of my scar, I didn't think much of it but as I grew up I started thinking I'll never have a boyfriend much less any friends.

Leah then came along with her brother Seth, Leah had a temper and Seth was shy, so we became friends and even though they are my best friends they won't be for long…there becoming shape shifter. Being a witch I can sense it and there getting closer than dad thinks.

My head is starting to hurt from over thinking so much, I closed my eyes as night overtook me.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

"_society: they ask you to be yourself…yet they judge you"_

* * *

**_What do you think the quote represents in the chapter...Review it :D_**

* * *

**Hope you like it. Just came into my mind you know.**

**Any way quotes will be based on the chapter or somewhat.**

**Im outta here y'all**

**BE BREEZY**


	2. Stress

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything in this chapter or future ones and anything mentioned._

**Summary:** Bella is Jacob's and Nessie's daughter. Jacob is a werewolf while Nessie's family comes from a long line of witches. So what happens when one day Bella meets Vampire Edward and falls totally in love with him? Will Jacob and Nessie disown there only daughter? Or will Bella leave with Edward and get changed into a vampire? Or will Jacob do the unthinkable to save his daughter?

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"Hello!" Leah yelled at me waving a hand over my face, I got out of my own little world and paid attention to the real one.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

Leah rolled her eyes and went to buy something, Seth came and sat next to me, and "she was asking if you know anything about the new kids that are coming" he said.

"How would I know anything?" I asked him; I knew the answer so why did I 3even bother to ask.

"Duh your dad and Billy is practically the mayor of the town, we have to listen to them … so do you know something?" Leah asked me excitedly.

I shook my head, "this is the first im hearing about it" I said honestly.

She pouted, "what about you sixth sense" she said playing around sounding magically.

She laughed and I and Seth joined in, I rolled my eyes at her playfulness.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways, I sat along in Biology, nobody wanted to sit next to girl with scars on her face; Angela would but she sits with her boyfriend.

The class began and we began notes about meiosis around the middle of it, the principal came in with a guy that was gorgeous.

"Sorry for interrupting, Mr. Banner, this is one of our new students who will be joining us tomorrow" Principal Greene explained.

Mr. Banner nodded, "good to know, now back to the phases of meiosis…" he kept babbling on as the principal left.

The guy was unbelievable gorgeous, he had wild bronze hair that stuck up everywhere…kind of like he got out bed look, had a perfect nose, jaw, everything, his eyes were a rare topaz color, he was well built but not too much and most important….he was a vampire.

* * *

I decided not to tell dad about a vampire or should I say _vampires_ in the neighborhood; either he'll think im crazy or he'll find out about the grimoire and me being a witch and…too much drama to process in one afternoon.

"Hey honey how was school?" mom asked me as I entered the house.

"Same as it was yesterday" I said grabbing some water. I took a swing of it; "except that we have a few new students today" I said quickly and not looking at her.

'That's interesting do you know their names?" she asked as she stirred the sauce.

I shook my head, "no" I responded.

"Im gonna go change than head over to Leah's to study for our French exam" I informed her. She nodded.

"Just be home for dinner" she yelled as I closed my door.

I changed into a strapless blue dress that ended at my knees with some black ballet flats and my small leather jacket. I grabbed my messenger bag and took out my books and just took my notebook and the grimoire with me and headed downstairs.

"im leaving be back before dinner" and left the house.

* * *

"Did you bring it?" Seth asked me. I nodded we were at the empty beach and Leah had finished telling me about her date with Embry.

I opened the grimoire, "well do a spell" Leah encouraged me. I hadn't really done spells a lot except when there around in case something went wrong.

I looked around and spotted a small pool tide that was empty.

I got power from nature, _"Incendia_!" I screamed into the air…the small tide pool shot fire out of it.

Leah and Seth laughed in astonishment, "hey!" I recognized that voice, we looked up to where the voice came from…it was my dad and also Seth and Leah's dad Harry, "help put the fire….out" the flame went out just like that since both of the fathers distracted me.

"How did the fire get put out by itself?" he asked us suspiciously, we shrugged.

"Magic" Seth said happily, I glared at him. Both dad and Harry laughed, "Your mothers say it's time for Dinner so come along" Harry told us. We got up and headed home.

"Anything new in school?" dad asked striking up a conversation. We dropped of the Clearwater's long ago, I shook my head, "no…just a few new students"

"How is that not new?" he asked me.

"They're just new students who will only stay until graduation then never come back" I stated.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" he asked me. I shrugged; I was having a hard time keeping up with the gossip I hear in school, then new vampire students…not to mention having a father who is a shape shifter who has no idea that im a witch.

And it's eating me alive.

"Okay then" he ended our conversation. We arrived home in silence and helped mom make dinner.

They got into a conversation while I excused myself for not being hungry.

I was doing my homework when I got interrupted my mom, "okay what's wrong?' she asked worried.

I didn't look up, "nothing is wrong mother" I answered. She walked over to me and grabbed my chin making me look at her.

I stared at her confused, "no something's up" she told herself. I moved my chin from her grasp and rolled my eyes, "don't you roll your eyes at me missy' she told me, "now what's wrong" she asked again.

"Stress" I answered then went back to my school work, I saw her shake her head, and "no it's something else" she concluded.

I want lying it was stress from everything. It was getting to me that the glass of water that I had brought up with me broke…just like that.

We screamed out of shock, my dad came in a hurry, "I heard a scream what's wrong" he asked quickly. He noticed the glass pieces, "I didn't too anything I swear' I told them. Even though it was me who did it and I knew it.

"It was probably the head coming from the lamp that made it brake" it didn't even make sense but I went along with it.

"I'll clean this up then you can go to bed" mom told me. I nodded, she picked them up and I went back to my homework, I couldn't work thinking someone was watching me. I could sense them but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

"_Dear Stress...lets break up"_

**Hope you like it. Just came into my mind you know.**

**BE BREEZY**


	3. Shape Shifting

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything in this chapter or future ones and anything mentioned._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Leah was getting closer to become a shape shifter; and I didn't have the heart to tell her.

So I told Seth, "your serious" he whispered during Math, we had no vampires but I know they might be able to hear us.

"We have to tell her" Seth insisted, I shook my head as the teacher left us homework.

"Why not?" he asked, "vampires" was all I said and saw 3 pairs of eye turn towards us.

* * *

"You either tells her or me" Seth threatened, "don't you understand we can't tell her….she needs to find out for herself"

"I really want to tell her but… it maybe a while before she does" I added.

"Maybe we should tell your dad or something?" he tried again, "tell her dad what?" Leah joined in; we quickly covered up our story.

"If I could come and sleepover at your house tonight" Leah rolled her eyes, "we already know the answer to that one"

"How come? I mean not that I don't want you but seriously why tonight?" she was curious.

"Try new…you know what" I whispered even though there weren't a lot of people outside eating.

Leah nodded, "and talks about the vampires joining our school" I said quickly drinking form my soda can.

Leah almost chocked on her food while Seth squirted his soda to the grass from shock, they stared at me like crazy, "what" I held up one finger to indicate to wait….even though I wasn't really drinking my soda.

"Are you serious?" Leah yelled, I shushed her; we turned towards the new students and they were looking our way, "tell you later" and we started a different topic.

* * *

_How do you know where vampires _the cute bronze vampire that came in yesterday passed me a note we were watching a movie.

_Lucky guess _I wrote back; his hand writing was so much neater than mine.

_I know what you are _the paper said

_And I know what you are it's a win-win _I saw him smile from the corner of my eye.

We didn't talk or pass notes for the rest of the period.

I didn't know it then but I think I was falling for him

* * *

It was 4 in the afternoon when I felt a presence at the front of my house, I went down stairs and saw that it was Leah, I sighed in relief but felt kind of…Odd.

"We're going to the beach remember" Leah said as if it were a normal conversation but I knew her better than that.

"Go honey just be home for dinner" my mother said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Leah screamed as soon as we reached the empty beach, "im going to become a shape shifter!"

Seth came and I sent him a death glare, he looked guilty, "I told you not to tell her!" I screamed at him, "She had to know" he defended himself and his sister.

"I told you she had to find out for herself!" we held the conversation forgetting Leah was here.

"forget about you two…" then she turned to me and held my shoulders tight, I was gonna get bruises for sure, "can't you do some voodoo magic and make sure this doesn't happen!" she asked her eyes begging for me to become the solution.

"I can't bend the Power of nature Leah…im sorry" I whispered. Then I felt it, it was as if I've been stab, I quickly removed myself from her embrace and stood was far as I could pulling Seth with me for cover and it happened…Leah shifted.

She was a small grayish white wolf; her eyes still the same hard muddy brown eyes.

"Holy shit!" Seth screamed to find out his sister is a wolf, I felt the same feeling and I looked at Seth, his warm brown eyes were turning a soft black I quickly ran from both of them close enough to the sea hitting my shoes as Seth changed form a boy to a sandy wolf, he was bigger than Leah by a few inches.

They both looked at me as if I was to turn next…but I knew it won't happen. A wolf cry came from the woods on the other side of the high way.

They both looked towards the sound and back at me, "go" I assured them. They nodded at each other and left.

* * *

When I arrived home my mother and Grandfather, Billy, fussed over me, "are you okay?' she asked.

I nodded; Dad came in at that moment, "Jacob we have to tell her" my mother told him in an instant tone.

My grandfather agreed with her, dad sighed and sat down in front of me, "what you saw with Leah and Seth today was…our legends are true and…even though I don't want this for you, and with Leah being turned even though she's female" dad rambled, "what im trying to say is, the legends of our ancestors are true and…you maybe next"

The three adults stared at me as if how I would take it…honestly if I weren't a witch I would take it as a joke but seeing as I am and just saw my 2 best friend's shift…I decided to go against my mother's mother and tell them.

"I know the legends are true" I reassured them. "But I won't be next"

They had worried expressions, "we don't know that" Billy told me.

I stared at my grandfather "no I won't become a shape shifter…ever" I promised.

"No one chose this life, Isabella, it comes at its own time and me and the pack will help you deal when the times comes" my father tried to comfort me about someday become a wolf.

"I won't become a wolf….trust me" I kept trying to reassure them but they won't listen, and if they don't listen then…

"How can you be so sure" my mother asked a little skeptical.

I let the truth out, "because im a witch"

* * *

**Quote of the chapter**

_"there comes a time when you have to choose between turning the page or just closing the book"_

* * *

**Hope you like it. Just came into my mind you know.**

**BE BREEZY**


	4. I like danger

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything in this chapter or future ones and anything mentioned._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

They took the news in silence so think you could cut it;

"Can you guys say something"' I asked worried they've gone into shock.

"Can you repeat that?" my father asked severely, "im a witch" I said more carefully and quieter.

"How long?" my mother asked with no emotion in her voice, I gulped she's never used that tone before, "Isabella how long" she said with more fierce.

"Since Grandma died" I replied; my mother sighed really loud and but her hands covering her face.

"I thought you said it won't happen to her" my father said harshly to my mother, she removed her hands but they were still over her mouth, her eyes looked ready to cry.

"It was supposed to; I had lost my powers before she was even born so she wouldn't have them" they talked as if I wasn't here.

Then my mother looked at me, "where's the grimorie" my mother asked in a harsh tone that just didn't go with her.

"I have it' I said quietly.

"Did you do any spells from that book' my father asked me next; I couldn't look at them they had disappointment written all over their faces.

'Isabella" my father yelled for my responds.

"Yes…yes I did" I said on the verge of tears.

"Why did you tell us?' it was the first time my grandfather spoke, "Grandma Renée said not too, that you would take my gift away when she said I wouldn't need it"

"Well its stops now" my father said in a hard tone, I looked up he was angry, I shook my head, 'no you can't; im….im still practicing" I said in a sad voice, cracking even.

"You can't be a witch" my mother said to me, 'and why not?" I asked, "what's so bad about being a witch?' I kept asking.

They went silent, "Tell her" my father told my mother, my mother looked away, and "just tell her" my father said again.

My mother was crying now, "Witches get associated with vampires, and Vampires could kill Witches and I don't want my daughter to die" my mother explained her reasons.

"I won't die" I promised her, she shook her head, "you don't know that" she pointed out, "honey this isn't like Harry Potter…Love won't be able to save you"

"Then let me practice" I begged them, the all looked at Each other, "no" dad said, "and hand over the book" he said strictly.

I felt like crying, "fine" I said a little harshly.

I went to my room and did a healing spell to get rid of my scars on my face, I had made an extra copy of the spells and everything knowing one day I might need them if they possibly get stolen or something.

"Here" I said throwing the old book in the table, they all looked at me weird looking, "you got rid of your scars?" my father asked me astonished.

"If I was going to do magic one last time at least let it be something useful" I answered then left shut my room and cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

"So what happened?" Seth asked me during school, everyone was looking at me because I didn't have my scars anymore.

"Are guys even under control?" I asked him, "I learn quick but your dad and Sam are still trying to teach Leah about not phasing ever second of the day" Seth whined rolling his eyes.

"So what happened?" he repeated his question as he walked me to Math, "he took it away" was all I said as I stopped at the door.

"Your serious" Seth asked, I nodded a little sad, "you have copies right?" he then asked.

"not telling you" I answered as I was about to head inside but he stopped me, "how come?" he looked a little struck by it, "wolves can read the minds of others so if I tell you and you'll be thinking about it then my dad would know if I do or don't have copies" I said he understood and left towards his class.

"Wanna go out sometime?" I looked up and saw Newton, "don't think so" I said as I got up and was leaving the class, "everyone wants to go out with me" Mike said grabbing my hand, "let me go" the hallways were now empty so no one could help me.

"why don't you wanna go out with me huh?" he pressured, "get off me" I said I was going to use magic when…"let her go Newt" a velvet voice came over with full authority tone.

We both looked up to find and angry Edward Cullen, Mike let go and ran away as fast as he could, "thanks" I said quietly while rubbing my left wrist.

"He hurt you?" he asked looking at my wrist showing bruises already, "it'll go away soon" I said.

"Do you wanna ditch with me?" Edward asked as I was about to walk late to English, I stopped and turned to look at him, "is that wise?" I said laughing.

He gave me a crooked smile, "To old and wise you must first be young and stupid" he quotes, I smiled/ laughed.

"Well you must know about that right" I said hinting that he was a vampire, "and yes I would love to ditch with you"

He looked surprised, "you actually want to ditch... with a vampire?" he raised an eyebrow while smiling, I leaned against the lockers, "I like danger" I quoted

His smile never left his face, "then after you Miss Witch" he said politely and sarcastically at the same time.

'"my pleasure Mr. Vampire" I said back in the same tone.

His smile never left his face

* * *

**Quote of the chapter **

"_To be old and wise you must first be young and stupid"_

_So true Right_

**Review on the quote if you think it's true or not**


	5. My day with a vampire

_Jacob's daughter Bella_

_Disclaimer: don't own anything in this chapter or future ones and anything mentioned._

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

"So where are you taking me?" I asked him as we got into his car, he just smirked at me, as we drove away, and "you'll see" he promised.

"You aren't going to suck me dry are you?" I teased, he through his head back and laughed, and "You wish love" he told me.

We drove for a while before stopping, "where are we?" I asked a little suspicious, "you good at hiking?' he ignored my question.

"Im okay" I said a little worried, he laughed and led me the opposite way, "the trail is right there?" I said pointing to the trail.

"I know but im leading you this way" he pointed out, "you're not scared are you?" he asked a little amused, "no of course not" I side tracked, I moved my feet so that I was walking ahead of him, I heard him chuckle quietly before entering the woods.

* * *

"this is beautiful" I shouted as we entered a beautiful meadow fresh green grass with white, yellow and purple wild flowers and next to it was a pond with a small waterfall.

"I come here when I want to be alone, need to calm down or just because" Edward told me shrugging, "How'd you find it?" I asked as we sat down in the middle of the green meadow.

"Stumble upon it a really long time ago" he confessed, then it hit me, "Edward?" it came out as a question, "yes Love"

"How old are you?" I asked curious now.

His yellow eyes stared into mine he had a crooked smile on him, "just turned 109"

I felt my mouth hang open, "are you serious" I asked mesmerized.

He laughed at my expression, "yes I am" he laughed.

"Wow your old dude" I commented and we both laughed.

I leaned into his chest and he put his arms around me it felt right.

"I should get going" I said quietly knowing he would hear me, "then let's get you home" he told me.

"Jump on my back" he commanded, "what?" I asked confused and surprised at the same time.

He grabbed my hand and threw me on his back, I held on tight and buried my head into his neck as he ran, "it took us about half hour to hike and you did that in just 2 minutes…..not even two minutes" I yelled at him.

He just laughed, "I was thinking" he started off as he put his hands in his pockets of his jeans and walked towards the car in a human pace, "and not hitting the trees I hope" I muttered.

He just laughed and continued, "I wanted to try something" he stated, "you're a hundred year old vampire…what couldn't you have possible done already" I asked more to myself than to him.

"I have done it just not with the right person" he told himself.

"And im the right person" I asked him, next thing I know his lips are attached to mine, and I just stood there shock. He pulled away, "im sorry I shouldn't have..." I cut him off by kissing him, my arms snaked their way around his neck and brought him as close to me as possible.

We pulled away after a few minutes since I needed air to breathe, "How was that?" I asked him smiling, he kissed me again, "perfect" hem uttered against my lips.

* * *

He parked on the boundary line and since I live right on the line it was a difficult situation on who's side where on.

"Thanks for the ride…and the whole day" I said shyly, "I'll pick you up tomorrow" he told me, "okay' I said quietly.

I got out not before having him pull me back and giving him a good-bye kiss, "im missing this already" he told me, I laughed quietly and started walking towards my house.

I felt a bad vibe coming from the house, 'hello" I yelled out as I entered the house, 'in the living room" my mother's voice yelled back.

I entered the living room setting down my bag gently, on the table were my few extra copies I had made of the spells, some candles, a knife and herbs.

"You went through my stuff" I said to them UN fucking believable, "how could you" I said back.

"it's for your own good" my father told me, "I trusted you" I yelled at them, tears filled my eyes wanting to come down but I didn't let them, "and we trusted you" my mother yelled back.

Suddenly my father tensed up his black eyes became darker if possible, "why do you smell like a vampire?"

* * *

**Quote of the chapter **

"_Don't play it safe…its dangerous"_

**Review on the quote if you think it's true or not**


End file.
